


Brandy

by QueenMissFit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: After GOTG vol 2, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possible mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Sad drabble caused by sobbing over the end of the film with a glass of wine.





	Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> Sad drabble caused by sobbing over the end of the film with a glass of wine.

"I hate this song."

It was the first time that Peter had ever uttered the phrase and it shocked me to my core. I mean, how can he hate a song that his mother picked out for him? But with all of the stuff he went through with Ego... It's no wonder he's not in the greatest condition. Still, it makes me disregard the idea of ordering another drink in favour of watching the slumped form of the man that dances his way through life.

Sat on a creaky bar stool that groans with each over-exaggerated movement (usually every movement) he makes, Peter stares down at the half full drink in the burgundy of his Ravager leathers. Ash fills my nose from the heady scent of the hard liquor. 

At any other time, we would be sat in a completely different bar. Filled to the brim with stupid patrons who Peter would hustle for money before being caught cheating so we have to run back to the Milano and take off with our new collection of misfits; the Guardians of the Galaxy now featuring Mantis. He would then proceed to turn on the tape of his choice and drag others into dancing with him. He would do the hustle with Drax sat in a nearby chair as he sharpens his blades and talks occasionally about his family. Rocket would work around a wiggling Groot who would try to copy Peter's wild movements. Gamora would be spun around once she let him, guided by his vivid imagery created by the stories from Terra that we both know and yet amaze others so much.

But this time he chose somewhere quiet to drink without the other guardians around, with us alone just like old times. Lonelier times. A bar in a rural village two quarters of the galaxy from the dust that Ego left behind is the perfect place to drink yourself into a stupor to help you forget, even if it's just for a while. 

Slinging an arm around his shoulder, I tug him over to rest his head on my shoulder and whisper, "I know. I know."

"Why did he. Just..." As he turns his face into the crook of my neck, heat licks my neck as he sobs almost silently. The unspoken words, the memories he can share or the emotions ready to burst from him sit in the silent void of the few centimeters of space that aren't flush against my side.

It takes a while for him to settle and finally after resting my cheek against his curls, I propose, "Let's make a new memory for the song." 

* * *

An hour later, both of us tipsy, on the horrific path to a horrific hangover, and dressed in less clothes then we went out in, (Peter had taken off his jacket and lovingly tucked it into the space beneath his pillow almost soberly whilst I had hurriedly taken off my boots and trousers before he proceeded to do the same) we stumble and trip through the clutter on the floor to get to the tape player.

He hesitates as he slips in the cassette on the side that contains the song. Delicately he fiddles with the same care he would sober if not more so before dragging his hand against a crack in the wood, the first crack in the cassette player caused after Yondu's funeral where he had thrown one of those ugly troll dolls at the dash.

Finally he steps away and stands before me. "Remind me how we met again." He places a hand on the small of my back and guides me to sway with him, not mouthing along to the lyrics like he usually does but he doesn't immediately insist the song is turned off.

"Why?"

"I like it when you tell it. You always tell it better." He closes his eyes and the tension in his shoulders and his neck as I snake my arms around it gently.

Rolling my eyes with a small grin I can feel starting to creep across my face I begin, "One day, Yondu, Kraglin and your had come into the bar I was working at. Years before, I had been taken from Terra where a group of people had been experimenting on me. You, with your wide cheeky grin and ill-fitting jacket raced over to the bar and ordered the most expensive thing off the menu and my number. After being slapped upside the head by Kraglin, you had settled down and brought out your walkman. When I brought back your orders, you had brought over some tentacled-"

"Pretty sure she was bug-like but okay, you're telling the story."

"-Anyway, unless you want to tell the story." I pause and watch him shake his head, tossing the curls side to side before beginning to sway me around the room in a simple step backwards and forwards dance. "You were trying to get the girl to give you money from her father by sleeping with her or something. It's hard to remember now, it was so long ago. But you were playing this song on your walkman, the headphones blasting the song. It was the first time I had heard the song. I can't remember much of Earth, even now. What I can remember are the dark times. So here you were the light in my darkness. My one good thing from Earth. So I knew, from that moment on, I couldn't ever let you go."

His arms have encircled my waist and he squeezes me tighter in his warm embrace. Full lips mouth the words to the song and the dance we move together to has become more of my supporting him physically as if he can hardly keep himself awake.

That's when I knew, he would be alright even if this song would haunt him, I can help take the pain away. This man's love is the stars, no matter how much of a great wife any woman (even me) could be.

So I nuzzle him closer and dance with him to the rest of his songs wondering what could have been if we were on the opposite side of the looking glass.

 


End file.
